The present invention relates to structural improvements to ram type milling devices (machines) and, in particular, to elements that may be associated with the ram and which may rotate up to 360 degrees relative to the ram, so that a milling tool carried thereby may be moved and adjusted in at least six different directions, and to elements for placing and securing a horizontal cutter bar, so as to permit vertical and horizontal operations.